


Vocal Exercises

by GabzJones



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Romance, Smut, Voice Acting, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 07:51:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15601722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabzJones/pseuds/GabzJones
Summary: Victor Nikiforov had been voice acting for a long time, and he was good at what he did. Of course, he hadn't expected his newest co-worker to have such an attractive voice. The fact that he was utterly adorable wasn't helping matters.





	Vocal Exercises

**Author's Note:**

> I promised people another fic... so this happened. This also turned out way longer than I expected. ENJOY!

Life had a habit of throwing curveballs at you. For Victor Nikiforov, that curveball was in the form of one Yuuri Katsuki. Working as a voice actor had always been fun. There was something interesting about the way you could create a believable scene with your words, and Victor had always loved it. He’d managed to grow quite popular, too. Yuuri wasn’t nearly as practiced as Victor, though. It wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. Victor had worked with people who were new to the industry plenty of times before, but Yuuri was…different.

It wasn’t that Yuuri was particularly breathtaking. He was actually rather average looking. Maybe a little cute. He had some very pretty brown eyes, and in the right light, Victor could certainly see why people would consider him dashing, but Yuuri was shy, quiet, and that made it hard to see him as anything more than ordinary.

When they were introduced, Victor smiled his brightest, warmest smile in the hopes of making the clearly nervous newcomer feel at home. The rosy tinge that appeared on Yuuri’s skin was obvious, but Victor said nothing, shaking his hand, and gesturing for him to step into the vocal booth. They had scenes together, and as such, they were required to record together. It would be good practice, and it’d also show them whether he and Victor had any chemistry for the characters.

The thing that Victor hadn’t understood was why someone like Yuuri had taken the job. They weren’t acting on just anything. Their characters were supposed to have a relationship. There was meant to be flirting, maybe even some more intimate scenes depending on where the writers decided to go with it, but Yuuri was so shy, so quiet. It didn’t seem like him at all. Then again, there always seemed to be another side to people. Maybe that was Yuuri’s. Only time would tell.

Yuuri was the first to speak in the scene, looking carefully at the script that had been given to him. Victor watched Yuuri curiously, waiting to see what kind of performance he would give, “Where have you been hiding?”

He could just picture the character sending a wink his way as he said it, and Victor stared at Yuuri, speechless. It wasn’t that Yuuri’s voice was unrecognisable, but it had gotten deeper, more sensual as he took on the role and did his best to seduce Victor’s character. And seduce, he had. Victor had forgotten to say anything, that he was supposed to respond with a line of his own, because holy hell.

He cleared his throat, a nervous chuckle escaping his lips, “S-Sorry. Can we do that again?”

Victor shot Yuuri an apologetic look, but Yuuri was staring at the ground, his face bright red. God, he was more adorable the more Victor looked at him. Another moment of quiet passed before Yuuri was delivering the line again, just as seductive, voice full of purpose, and oh, Victor could imagine Yuuri actually saying it to him, and why was that such an appealing thought?

Victor remembered to say his line this time, voice cracking, and that was not at all sexy. There was meant to be a report between the characters. They were meant to give and take in this game of flirtation, but Victor kept falling flat. His biggest fear was that they’d think it was because they couldn’t work well together, because that wasn’t it at all. No, Victor was just having trouble resisting this adorably shy, but incredibly sexy man he was supposed to be working with. His mind wasn’t in the role. It was on Yuuri.

They seemed to notice that Victor was having trouble, because a moment later, they were moving to another scene in the hopes of getting something down, even if it wasn’t much. They couldn’t be wasting time on scenes that weren’t going anywhere. This scene would work well, they were sure. It didn’t require much talking on Victor’s part, and Victor was clearly the one who was having troubles. It was a small mercy.

Yuuri’s character would flirt. Victor would just… react to it. It was the simplest thing in the world. Victor watched Yuuri curiously, wanting to see how he’d deliver the line, to watch the way the words fell from his lips, to see the look in his chocolate eyes when he said it. He’d seemed like such an average, ordinary man when he first walked in, but Victor was transfixed on him, hanging on his every word, every movement.

“I know you feel what I do. I’ve seen the way you look at me,” The line came from Yuuri with such ease, and that would’ve been sexy enough, but Yuuri was lifting his head, shooting a look of determination his way, and Victor knew he didn’t stand a chance.

A soft mewl escaped Victor’s lips before he could stop himself, but it was okay. It worked for the scene. He could play it off, watching Yuuri as he kept talking, wanting to hear more of that voice, to see more of this side of Yuuri.

“Can’t you imagine how good we’d be together? How happy I could make you if you just let me…”

A groan left Victor without a second thought, his eyes closing as he imagined those words meant for him, imagined Yuuri’s lips ghosting over his neck as he said them, and oh god, he wanted it. He wanted it so badly. Victor had worked with so many people before, but none had made him feel like this, none had made him really want them before. Yuuri was something special. Victor bit his lip, eyes fluttering open as he watched Yuuri. One more line. Yuuri had one more line. Victor just had to survive for a little bit longer.

This time, Yuuri didn’t look up at him, and Victor was grateful for it, “What’re you so afraid of?”

Victor’s breath caught in his throat. A lot of things. Victor was afraid of oh so many things at that moment. He was afraid of scaring Yuuri away, or making their boss think they didn’t have any chemistry, because they did. They absolutely did, it was just that Victor’s voice apparently stopped working when he was around Yuuri, and that wasn’t completely helpful in their line of work. But Victor wouldn’t let that tear them apart. He’d work through it, no matter how sexy Yuuri was. There was no way he was letting Yuuri slip through his fingers just because he couldn’t stop thinking about the way Yuuri’s lips would feel on his skin, what it’d be like to rut against him, and oh boy, Victor had to stop thinking like that.

The rest of the day hadn’t gone much better. It was filled with Yuuri’s sexy voice, and Victor stammering over his lines. It was equal parts hot and frustrating. This was Victor’s job, a job he was good at, and he wanted to prove that, but every time Yuuri spoke in that voice, Victor was a lost cause. Then again, he supposed that was a good thing. After all, that was Yuuri’s job. But Victor couldn’t stop his mind moving to much more graphic thoughts, to Yuuri talking dirty in that voice, to having Yuuri on top of him as he did. Yuuri hadn’t had to moan yet for the recordings. Victor wondered what his moans sounded like.

Victor had managed to get himself home, given himself enough time to get through the door, tug off his tie, and drag himself into the bedroom before he let those thoughts linger, let himself indulge in fantasies of his co-worker. Victor palmed himself through the fabric of his pants, thinking about Yuuri’s sexy voice, of how unbelievably adorable he was despite that voice. So completely ordinary looking at first, but oh, Victor couldn’t deny the appeal. Victor couldn’t stand the wait anymore, tugging away the fabric and allowing himself the luxury of touch. His hand wrapped around his cock, eyes fluttering closed as he let himself imagine.

Yuuri in his lap, his hand on Victor instead of his own. Gentle strokes at first, teasingly, and oh god that felt good. Victor bucked his hips into his hand, whining softly as he thought about Yuuri’s shy smile, his kissable lips. He could just imagine how nice those lips would feel against his skin. God, he wanted it so badly, wanted Yuuri there with him, wanted Yuuri to touch him, to taste his skin. Victor’s thumb rubbed over his leaking head, mewling as he rocked into his own hand, wishing it was Yuuri’s, wishing he could pin Yuuri to a wall and fuck deep into him instead. Oh, he could just imagine Yuuri’s strong grip, legs wrapped around Victor’s waist as he took all of him deep inside, took Victor so well. Or maybe Yuuri would prefer to fuck Victor. He’d be happy to give into Yuuri, to be pinned down and fucked mercilessly by the shy boy who had managed to turn Victor into a complete wreck in one afternoon.

Victor was close. After trying to hold himself back all day in front of Yuuri, he was desperate to come, to let go and enjoy the wave of pleasure. If only Yuuri was there. That’s what he kept thinking, imagining how much better it could be if he could share the moment. Victor moaned Yuuri’s name, soft and erotic against his lips, and wow, Yuuri’s name felt right on his tongue. Yuuri would talk dirty, Victor was sure. Just the thought of the shy, adorable Yuuri talking dirty was enough to send Victor over the edge, letting his cock fuck into his fist as his moans became more desperate, his orgasm sending wave after wave of pleasure through Victor’s body as he pumped himself dry.

Victor was breathless, a pleasant blush resting on his pale skin, but all he could think about was Yuuri. He really had just gotten off to the thought of his co-worker. Victor should’ve felt guilty for it, but he couldn’t stop thinking about how much better it would’ve been if Yuuri was there. Maybe Yuuri liked to watch. Victor would let him watch. Just the thought of it sent another jolt of excitement through Victor and he whimpered softly, not at all ready for more excitement so soon. All Victor knew was that he was in trouble. He wanted Yuuri, wanted his co-worker. This was going to drive him insane

* * *

 

They’d been working together for almost a month, and Yuuri was sure he was messing everything up. He was still new to this kind of work, Phichit having insisted that he’d make a great voice actor if he just let himself try. Yuuri had been uncertain at first, but he couldn’t deny that he enjoyed the job. He liked being able to pretend to be someone else for a while, someone much more confident than he actually was, someone who could flirt, even if the lines were incredibly cheesy.

Yuuri loved the work, and he wanted to keep doing it. The problem was that he and Victor always seemed to struggle in their scenes together. Yuuri didn’t know what it was. When Victor only had to react to a scene, his reactions were perfect. He was so realistic, it was incredible. Yuuri had always known Victor Nikiforov was a great actor, but it was something else to be in the room, to see him doing it. But when Victor actually had to talk in their scenes, it seemed to take a few more takes. Victor would stumble over his words, would stammer, his voice would crack, or he’d just say nothing at all. Yuuri could only come to one conclusion.

He was completely messing this up and throwing Victor off.

Yuuri felt like he was messing up all the scenes when they made mistakes. There really was no other explanation for it. Victor was a master of his craft. He was able to convey any emotion they wanted from him. He was able to pinpoint the exact amount of that emotion they wanted, and deliver it with ease. So why did he mess up around Yuuri? It felt strange, and Yuuri really only could see himself being the reason for it. He was saying his lines wrong. Yuuri wasn’t sure how. He thought he was delivering the lines just as he should, but Victor would stop, would pause for too long between lines, and Yuuri would start to question if maybe he had said it wrong.

The last few sessions hadn’t been quite so bad. Victor had managed to provide his lines with more ease than normal, even if they had to do a few takes because Victor hadn’t quite given the right delivery. Maybe Yuuri was getting better. Maybe they were going to be able to work together. Yuuri hoped more than anything that he could be a good enough actor to work with Victor and be proud. Being the one to throw Victor off felt truly awful.

It was nearing the end of their first month together when it happened. Yuuri had rushed to the bathroom before their next recording session. It wasn’t the first time nerves had gotten to him, but it was the first time he’d had to give himself a moment to breathe before a recording. The scene coming up was a big one, one that he was terrified of messing up. He had to be the best he possibly could. For Victor.

Stepping into the bathroom with the intent to splash his face with water, to calm himself down, Yuuri hadn’t expected to hear what he did. Moans. Soft, quiet moans coming from one of the stalls, and that would’ve been embarrassing enough, but he recognised the voice. He should leave. Yuuri knew he should. Everyone had their way of handling a long day. Even Victor.

“Yuuri…” He heard his name fall from Victor’s lips, soft, breathy groans accompanying the sound, and Yuuri froze.

Yeah, Yuuri should definitely leave. He was intruding on a private moment. But… was he really intruding if Victor was thinking about him? Yuuri didn’t move, afraid Victor would hear him and stop. Victor’s moans were growing louder, more desperate, and Yuuri wished he could see him. Victor was making himself feel that way with thoughts of him, and Yuuri couldn’t quite believe it.

As he heard a soft whine from Victor, the sound gently echoing through the room, Yuuri finally talked himself into leaving. This wasn’t something he should see. Or hear. Yuuri pushed himself to leave as quietly as he could, pushing down the desire to stay. No, that would be wrong.

The thought of Victor pleasuring himself and thinking of him stayed with Yuuri.

* * *

 

Victor knew he needed to stop. The problem was that Yuuri was more than just a pretty voice. Over time, he’d learned that Yuuri was smart, brilliant. He was sweet, and funny, and he liked poodles. Every time he saw Yuuri, he seemed to be a little more beautiful. It was like seeing someone for the first time. Yuuri was entirely ordinary. But when Victor got to know him, it was like seeing something new. Little parts of Yuuri were shown to him, and they made him more and more attractive. He had gotten to the point where looking at Yuuri was like watching the stars at night, so bright, so stunning. Yuuri wasn’t ordinary anymore. Not to Victor.

And that was exactly the issue.

How could he keep doing this? He told himself that a moment to take care of himself before their recording sessions was for the best, that it would help him get through listening to that sexy voice, but Yuuri wasn’t just some voice anymore. He was someone Victor could see himself spending evenings with, playing with his hair, telling him how wonderful he was. Victor could imagine kissing Yuuri awake, watching the sun rise with him. It wasn’t just attraction anymore. Victor knew he really wanted to be with Yuuri. He wanted to shower Yuuri with all the affection he deserved.

No more trips to the bathroom. He couldn’t keep doing it. The guilt had been getting worse and worse. It didn’t matter if he had to spend a recording session rock hard, thinking about Yuuri’s breath on his skin. It was better that than using his image as nothing more than a tool to get himself off. No. It wasn’t fair to Yuuri. Victor had to stop. And maybe, if he was lucky, he’d work up the courage to actually ask Yuuri on a date. That would be okay, right? Sure, they worked together, but a date would be fine.

Victor had just gotten out of the shower, towel wrapped around his waist and another running through his hair as he heard the knock at his door. He frowned. It was late. Victor wasn’t entirely sure how late it was, but it had to be close to midnight. There weren’t any people he could think of who actually would’ve shown up at this time of night. Oh god, he hoped it wasn’t a fan. Seeing a fan at his door in the middle of the night had only happened once before, but it was utterly embarrassing, and left Victor with the intense urge to move. Victor liked his apartment. Moving was so much work.

Opening the door, Victor froze as he saw Yuuri staring back at him. He let the towel drop to his shoulders, silver hair a mess as he frowned, tilting his head to the side, “Yuuri? What’re you doing here?”

“I have to talk to you. C-Can… can I come in?” Yuuri looked nervous, a shy blush appearing on his skin, and Victor had to ignore how cute that was, how cute Yuuri always seemed to be. Ugh, it was so unfair.

Victor stepped aside, gesturing for Yuuri to come in. It wasn’t the first time Yuuri had been to his apartment. Makkachin seemed to hear Yuuri’s familiar voice, rushing down the hall to greet him. That was another issue. Not only did he find Yuuri perfect in every possible way; his dog did, too. And if there was a way to Victor’s heart, it was through his dog.

Closing the door behind him, he watched as Yuuri knelt by Makkachin, rubbing behind her ears. Yuuri glanced up at Victor as he passed by, “Sorry I’m here so late, I’ve just had something on my mind for a while, and it’s been driving me crazy.”

Victor frowned, “Are you okay? Is there anything I can do to help?”

Yuuri got to his feet, blushing and looking away, “No. I mean… it’s complicated. Look, a couple weeks ago, I saw something. I’ve tried to just… stop thinking about it, but I can’t. I figured if I came here and apologised, maybe it’d fix it.”

Now Victor was really confused. He was trying to go through the last few weeks of interactions with Yuuri, and couldn’t for the life of him figure out what he’d possibly have to apologise for. Yuuri had always been a gentleman. An utterly adorable and completely lovable gentleman. Victor looked into those eyes and oh, he was a lost cause. He wanted Yuuri so badly, wanted to fall asleep in his arms, to hold his hand, anything he could get.

It wasn’t the time for those thoughts.

Victor cleared his throat, “What would you possibly have to apologise for?”

Yuuri took a deep breath, looking away. Victor didn’t miss the way his fists clenched at his sides, or the blush rising to his cheeks, and then he said something Victor wasn’t expecting, “I heard you in the bathroom. Y-You said my name.”

Victor had never been one for embarrassment, but the thought of crawling under a rock and living there for the rest of his days was suddenly very appealing. Yuuri hadn’t really heard him, right? Maybe he only heard his name. Maybe that was all. Maybe Yuuri thought it was something completely different that he’d walked in on. He was wracking his brain, trying to figure out when exactly it was Yuuri had heard him.

“I… how much did you hear?” Victor chewed his lip nervously, eyes trained on the adorable man who had come all the way to his apartment to apologise. Why was Yuuri apologising!? Victor was pretty sure he should’ve been the one on his hands and knees, begging for forgiveness. Begging. That wasn’t a good train of thought with Yuuri right there and oh right, Victor was still wearing nothing but a towel.

“Enough,” Yuuri shrugged, offering a shy smile, “I’m sorry I intruded on something so personal. It’s been on my mind for a while, so I figured apologising would help to move passed it.”

Yuuri had been thinking about it. Victor had been on his mind. Not just that, Victor pleasuring himself had been on Yuuri’s mind. Victor couldn’t help but be a little excited at the thought. Yuuri was thinking about him, thinking about the effect he’d had on him. Victor chewed his lip nervously, “Look, Yuuri…I know it probably seems really bad that I was doing that, and I shouldn’t have been, but I just want you to know that I won’t be doing it anymore, and you’re a lot more to me than a pretty face, okay?”

There. He’d said it. He meant every word, and he wanted Yuuri to know. After all, he couldn’t deny he had feelings for Yuuri. Not anymore. But his biggest fear was Yuuri believing that he wasn’t anything special, because he was. He really was. Victor had never met anyone quite so special.

Watching Yuuri curiously, Victor didn’t miss the way the blush seemed to get deeper, “What you do in private is your business.”

Victor shook his head, stepping closer without a second thought, “No, if it involves you, then it’s not just my business,” He didn’t miss the way Yuuri’s eyes fluttered closed, the way his fingers seemed to twitch towards his towel. Victor knew it was wishful thinking, that he wanted Yuuri and this was the perfect situation for fantasies to develop, but he wouldn’t push him. He couldn’t. Victor cleared his throat, averting his gaze and brushing a hand through his damp, messy hair, “Do you think… we could go out sometime? I mean it, Yuuri, you’re so much more than a pretty face to me.”

Yuuri’s eyes were suddenly open once more, looking up at Victor, searching his own, and Victor wondered how someone equal parts adorable and sexy could be so unsure of himself. Yuuri reached out a hand towards Victor’s, stopping himself, “I’d like that. If you really mean it.”

Victor couldn’t stop himself smiling. He should’ve been utterly mortified, and part of him was, but there was a deeper part of him that was excited. He could go on a date with Yuuri, could take him somewhere, and make him feel special. Victor wanted desperately to be able to show Yuuri how important he was, to see that dazzling smile of his, and know that it was because of him, “Really? Great! I’ll set something up and let you know. Really though, I’m so sorry about the bathroom thing. You were never supposed to hear that.”

Yuuri chuckled, a slight smirk on his lips, “You’re not the only one who thinks about people when they need a little relief, Victor. It’s fine.”

Victor’s breath caught, his heart stopped. He was dead. He had to be. There was no way anyone could survive the look Yuuri was giving him, could survive the implication he was making. Or was that more wishful thinking. That was entirely possible, too. Victor couldn’t help himself, stepping closer and letting his fingers brush against Yuuri’s wrist, “Is there something you want to tell me?”

Yuuri’s blush was still there, but he seemed at least a little more confident. Maybe it was because Victor was practically naked and completely at his mercy. Maybe it was because Victor had made his intentions entirely clear. For whatever reason, Yuuri was smiling, reaching out and taking Victor’s hand with his own, “I’ve been thinking about you for a long time. I just had no idea I could ever stand a chance with the great Victor Nikiforov. I thought I was throwing you off in all those recording sessions…”

“You were,” Victor admitted, seeing the sad look in Yuuri’s eyes and quickly stepping closer, their chests brushing as he finished the thought, “I mean, you sounded so good in those scenes, I kept forgetting to say my lines.”

Before he could stop himself, Victor was chuckling nervously. Victor didn’t get nervous. He didn’t get flustered and shy, or embarrassed, but Yuuri seemed to bring out a side of him that never normally existed. Yuuri didn’t step away even as Victor had moved closer. He wanted to take it as a sign to keep going, to let all those fantasies he’d had play in his mind. Yuuri cleared his throat, his eyes glancing between Victor’s eyes and his neck, “So, the sounds you were making…”

“Real. Very real. Oh my god, Yuuri,” Victor chuckled softly just thinking about the sounds he’d made in that recording booth as he listened to Yuuri talk, “You have no idea how hot you sounded, okay?”

“I thought you were just a really good actor,” Yuuri admitted, gently tugging on Victor’s wrist, placing his hand on Yuuri’s waist.

Even through the fabric of Yuuri’s shirt, Victor could feel his warmth. He couldn’t take advantage of the situation. Victor took a shaky breath, trying to calm down the excitement stirring within him just by having Yuuri so close, “You should probably get going. It’s late, I don’t want to keep you up.”

“Do you want me to go?” Yuuri’s eyebrow rose, “I could stay for a little while. We could talk about that date…”

Victor chewed his lip nervously, a fight playing out in his mind. He wanted Yuuri there, wanted him as close as possible, but he wasn’t sure what he’d do if Yuuri did stay, “I’m trying really hard to be good here, Yuuri…”

A soft laugh left Yuuri’s lips, warm breath brushing against Victor’s skin, and oh, there was fantasy number one fulfilled. Victor felt his heart race as Yuuri hesitantly placed a hand against his bare shoulder, “You are standing there in nothing but a towel, and there's a drop of water on your neck that I’m trying really hard to resist,” Dark eyes looked up at him, and Victor felt his self-control crumbling, “Maybe I don’t want you to be good.”

That was permission, right? It had to be. Victor hoped it was, because what little control he had left was out the window. Victor was stepping closer until Yuuri was pressed against the wall, another fantasy fulfilled, and instead of the expected locking of lips, he felt Yuuri’s tongue hot and wet against his neck, licking and kissing. Of all the things he could’ve expected, Yuuri’s enthusiasm was not one of them, the way his lips moved along his skin with such purpose, determination, and suddenly it was feeling like maybe Yuuri had a few fantasies of his own to fulfil. Feeling teeth graze against his neck, Victor gave in, moaning soft and deep as he let their hips press together, “Yuuri...”

Yuuri chuckled breathlessly against his neck, fingers tangling in Victor’s damp hair as he murmured against his skin, “Déjà vu…”

“Bed?” Victor’s hands rested against Yuuri’s hips, hoping desperately that he’d say yes, wanting more than anything for the night to never end.

“Bed,” Yuuri agreed, resting their heads together and wrapping his arms loosely around Victor’s neck. It felt safe, and warm. It felt like home.

Victor’s heart fluttered as he looked into those pretty brown eyes, seeing the shy smile on those tempting lips and the rosy glow on Yuuri’s cheeks, “You’re sure?”

“Victor,” Yuuri laughed, soft and beautiful, and those lips he’d been trying to hard to resist for so long were suddenly pressed against his own. It was so much better than he could’ve possibly imagined. Soft lips, warm, feeling so right against his own. Any doubts in Victor’s mind were quickly pushed aside. Yuuri wanted this just as much as he did. He could tell by the way he pressed against him, the way those lips felt against his, the feel of gentle fingers brushing over the hair at the nape of his neck.

Yuuri’s touch was so gentle, so filled with care. Victor was lost to him completely as the kiss grew more passionate, letting his fingers move over Yuuri’s thighs and pulling him into his arms. The smile he felt against his lips as Yuuri laughed was worth it. Victor was living for every little moment as Yuuri wrapped his legs around his waist, putting his trust in Victor as he was pulled towards the bedroom. Their lips never left each other, desire, need, and so much lost time fuelling them.

Carefully placing Yuuri on the bed, Victor didn’t waste a moment, a soft moan of approval leaving his lips as Yuuri’s tongue dragged into his mouth, fingers dragging along his back, pulling Victor closer, and he had no idea Yuuri felt this need just as much as he did until that moment. Victor was putty in Yuuri’s hands as his tongue explored his mouth, grinding down against him with purpose. Yuuri always turned him into a mess. Just the thought of Yuuri had been driving him crazy for so long now, this all felt too good to be true. Maybe he was dreaming. That would make sense. Victor didn’t care, though. It would be the greatest dream ever, and he’d take every little moment he could get.

Yuuri groaned, the sound soft and muffled against their kisses, but oh, it sounded good. Victor had never heard Yuuri make sounds like that. He ground their hips together once more in the hopes of earning another delicious sound from him. Instead, Yuuri was pulling away from his lips, tugging at his own shirt, and Victor could only watch in delight as Yuuri undressed before his eyes. So beautiful. So stunning, and Victor found himself wanting desperately to be able to call Yuuri his. His lips moved along Yuuri’s jaw, voice soft, “This means I can call you my boyfriend, right?”

It came out sounding needier than he wanted, but Victor was rock hard with the man that had been fuelling all his fantasies. Somehow, he felt like maybe he was allowed to be needy just this once. Besides, Yuuri had already agreed to a date. Yuuri’s fingers dragged gently along Victor’s sides, resting at the top of the towel covering his hips, “Depends how good you are in bed.”

Victor frowned as he looked up at Yuuri, because that didn’t sound like him at all, “Seriously?”

Yuuri laughed, beautiful and bright, and Victor was falling hard, “If I’m not your boyfriend now, I’m gonna be really upset, Victor.”

“Hm good,” That was all Victor needed; knowledge that this was going to last, that they could do this without fear of ruining everything. Because Yuuri wanted him for more than just the night, and Victor wanted Yuuri for the rest of time. They could make this work. But for right now, he wanted Yuuri out of those clothes, wanted to make some more fantasies come true.

Yuuri bit his lip, failing to hide that sweet smile as he gently pulled at the towel until it fell away from Victor’s waist, and Victor could feel those eyes raking over his body. He would’ve been self-conscious if he didn’t have plans for exactly the same with Yuuri, fingers deftly working off his belt and sliding Yuuri out of the last of his clothes. He was beautiful. So beautiful in every way, and Victor couldn’t quite understand how he possibly thought Yuuri was ordinary when they met. He was so much more than that, would always be more than that.

“There’s something I’ve always wanted,” Victor admitted, letting fingers brush gently along Yuuri’s stomach, enjoying the way he shivered with anticipation.

“Hm? What’s that? What were you thinking about when you touched yourself?” There was so much curiosity in Yuuri’s voice, and Victor wasn’t sure how to even speak when Yuuri could be so effortlessly sexy. How had he survived this long? How had it taken this much time to fall into bed with Yuuri? Victor deserved a reward for that alone.

“Oh, I’ve thought of a lot of things,” Victor got a bottle of lube and a condom from the bedside table before shifting down Yuuri’s body and brushing delicate kisses along his thigh, “But something I’ve really wanted is to listen to the sounds you make…”

Yuuri’s voice had always been a huge turn on, but Victor had never had the pleasure of listening to Yuuri moan, of hearing sounds coming from him that he was responsible for. He didn’t miss the way Yuuri’s breath hitched, letting his fingers brush gently along Yuuri’s skin. He was stunning. Every inch of him was so much more beautiful than Victor could’ve possibly imagined. Fantasies didn’t do it justice. But that didn’t matter, because Yuuri was there. Yuuri was his, and without a second thought, Victor was letting his tongue drag slowly along that tempting cock, listening to the gasp he received in response.

Yuuri’s fingers tangled in Victor’s hair, and Victor knew this was without a doubt, the best decision he’d ever made. Taking Yuuri into his mouth, Victor hummed happily, tasting his skin, swallowing around him as he greedily took everything he could get, and that’s when he heard it; those soft moans spilling from Yuuri’s lips like sweet music. Victor couldn’t get enough of it, bobbing his head and swallowing around Yuuri over and over, milking every sound from him that he could get. Yuuri tugged gently at his hair and Victor moaned, the vibrations of the sound going right through Yuuri. There was no better feeling than that.

But Victor wanted to bring Yuuri as much pleasure as he possibly could, carefully pouring some of the lube on his fingers and letting a digit brush teasingly against his entrance, all the while humming softly against his cock. Victor was Yuuri’s, completely his to use to please him in any way he wanted. Yuuri’s moans grew more desperate, pressing himself back against the teasing finger, “V-Victor, please…”

Another moan left Victor, grinding his own hips into the bed. Just the sounds Yuuri made were enough to make him come right then and there, but Victor wanted this to last. He’d been thinking about it for so long, he had to make it worth the wait. As he pressed a finger in, Yuuri whined, hips rocking back and forth, and oh, Victor had no idea anything could feel quite as good as Yuuri fucking into his mouth. He used his fingers to slowly stretch Yuuri open, pulling his lips away only to flick his tongue over the head, to shower him with kisses, voice deep with lust, “You look so good like this…all worked up just for me…”

Yuuri was a mess, a pleasant blush painting his skin and his hips jerking forward in a silent plea for more. He groaned under his breath as Victor’s fingers carefully stretched him open, “Inside me… now. Fuck, please…”

Victor would’ve given Yuuri the stars if he could, listening to the sad mewl that escaped his lover as he pulled away to prepare himself. Victor brushed a kiss against Yuuri’s thigh, chuckling softly, “Patience.”

“I’m not good at patience,” Yuuri admitted, his hands brushing along his own body as he waited, and Victor could just imagine Yuuri laying there, pleasuring himself. He’d have to ask Yuuri for a show another time.

Victor couldn’t waste anymore time, desperate to be connected with Yuuri. His fingers brushed over Yuuri’s thighs as he settled himself in position, slowly pressing into him and enjoying the soft moans he received in turn. Everything about Yuuri was incredible. The sounds he made were so intoxicating. He was like a drug, and now Victor had a taste, he knew he’d never be able to let go. He wanted Yuuri forever. The feeling of Yuuri’s legs wrapping around him felt so good, so right, and Victor shifted himself closer until their lips were pressed together; soft, gentle, and filled with all the feelings Victor didn’t have words for. Because Yuuri was so much more than a one night stand, more than someone to think about on a lonely night. Yuuri was sweet, and beautiful, and Victor wanted every part of him.

Yuuri’s arms wrapping around him, happy sigh escaping his lips told Victor that this was all wonderful, perfect. Victor finally let his hips move, rocking into Yuuri and drinking in every moan, their lips never parting. He couldn’t resist that feeling, tongues dancing together, kisses filled with love. He grazed his teeth teasingly against Yuuri’s lip, smiling as he felt his fingers digging into his back. This was a feeling he didn’t know he’d been missing from his life, a feeling only Yuuri could give him.

His hips picked up speed, fucking into Yuuri with purpose, but their kisses remained soft, a constant reminder that this was so much more than a night of need. No, Victor wanted Yuuri in his life always, wanted to be the one to always make him happy. He whined sadly when Yuuri pulled away from the kiss, nuzzling against Victor’s neck, breath tickling his skin, “Close…”

Victor wasn’t much better, his thrusts becoming less rhythmic as he pounded into Yuuri, so hot, so tight around him. There was no way he was going to last. Fingers brushed gently through Yuuri’s hair, enjoying the intimacy of the moment, “Wanna watch you fall apart,” Victor admitted, just the thought of it sending him closer and closer to the edge.

It only took a few more thrusts, and Yuuri was moaning his name, his grip on Victor tightening as his orgasm finally hit him. The feeling of Yuuri tightening around him was all it took to have Victor coming, too, his hips rocking gently as he did. It was so much better than all those times he’d tried to take care of himself, so much better knowing he could make Yuuri feel so good. And Victor could just imagine being like this with Yuuri all the time, falling asleep in his arms, playing with his hair. Victor had fallen for him harder and harder over the months.

As he finally pulled out, Yuuri whined sadly, gipping Victor’s arm and pulling him back. Victor chuckled softly, nudging his nose against Yuuri’s cheek and pressing a kiss to his jaw, “Need to clean up.”

Yuuri tugged gently on his arm, looking up at him with sweet brown eyes, “Just hold me for a while first.”

Victor knew he couldn’t possibly resist.


End file.
